evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oskar Langley Soryu
Oskar Langley Soryu (惣流・オスカー・ラングレー ; Sōryū Osukā Rangurē) is the alternate counterpart of Asuka Langley Soryu from Earth-63. Etmoglogy Oskar (or alternatively "Oscar") has two different meanings. In Irish the name can mean "friend of deer" ,but more relevantly can also translate in Old English as "spear of God", ie the Spear of Longius. As usual though his last names come from the aircraft carrier Soryu and the USS Langley. Role and Personality Much like Asuka, he is very hot-headed and abrasive ,but all to cover his insecurities. However, most of these issues stem from his attempt to appear more masculine rather than just plain emotional suppression. As he promised himself not to cry even at his father's funeral since he knew early on men aren't supposed to do that as it "showed weakness" and as such he's very insecure about his manhood. Basically treating fighting Angels like an action movie rather than the grueling task that it is. In a sense he's a subtle jab at Evangelion fans that focus too much on the fighting and hold Asuka up on a pedestal for being a "true badass protagonist" while complaining how weak Shinji is and the (shall we say) arguably problematic implications that ensue (but then we'd be here forever). In other words, he wants to be the Shinji from the "Michael Bay's Evangelion" video. It's also heavily implied that he has a secret like of cute things despite his comments during his introduction, not just towards Shinko ,but at one point he picks out an outfit for her ,but claims he picked it otu because he finds it weird that she has no casual clothes rather than anything romantic. Relationships Shinko Ikari To not avoid any troubling implications, his treatment of Shinko is toned down compared to Shinji and Asuka. He's still a Tsundere, although he's not as harsh and defiently not nearly as phsyical Although he does also remark that Shinko is not his type, preferring a stronger girl...however, their relationship does get more intense post-Mind Rape where he does get into more abusive territory including strangling her much like in the manga version of the End of Evangelion. Aside from that, he's pretty protective albeit viewing her as a damsel in constant need of saving more than a capable pilot. Reiji Ayanami His relationship with Reiji is antagonistic much like Rei and Asuka. However, Oskar is different in how he tries to engage what's basically a one-sided dick measuring contest with him mocking him for his feminine nature including ,but not limited to adding homophobic insults in addition to "doll". Trivia * Oskar's homophobic attitude towards Reiji is a callback to the After The End drama where Asuka. However much like Oskar, it's heavily implied to be based more on jealousy towards Shinji/Shinko's affections rather than legitimate bigotry. * One hypothetical scene is having him shout "Just who the hell do you think I am?!!" during the battle against the Mass Produced Evangelions, a line from Gurren Laggan a spiritual anti-thesis also made by Gainax (that would be considered more up Oskar's alley) and still fitting with the existential nature. Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters